T&P The Anime
by AshKetchum700
Summary: My own original story, using concepts and ideals from various animes & manga. Based on my own personal life, please read the first page for additional information.
1. Story Reference

_Hey everyone! I'm glad to just get to writing again ( or typing for that matter, however most of you are probably awaiting the final chapters for May's Crush, I do promise I will eventually get to that, however I am more focused on starting my __**FIRST**__ completely original story. T&P The anime is a fictional story with a few non-fiction elements based on beliefs and ideals from several animes. Basically it consist of my friends & I, Plus plenty of acquaints and associates from my real life. Characters in this story will possess several powers from characters in different animes, no of which I own at all! (Disclaimer). This page will be used as an introduction so you can understand most of the characters in this story. (Please note that the story is not only limited to the characters listed on this reference, these are only the most significant ones. Also it is not necessary to look through the reference now, it is here to look back at when you meet the certain character to better understand the story. The first three characters described will be the main characters of the story._

* * *

Role, Character, Anime Counterpart/Anime Description of Character for imagery

**Protagonist Matthew (Me) Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) 6'0 150 Pounds, thin, Light-Skinned (AGE 17)**

**Deuteragonist Shakeem Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) 5'7 roughly 140 pounds, stocky, dark skinned. (AGE 16)**

**Tritagonist Justin Luffy (One Piece) 5'7 big, fairly dark skinned (AGE 17)**

* * *

Supporting: Dio, Vegeta (DBZ) 6'0 180 Pounds caramel skin color

Supporting: Jonathan, Piccolo (DBZ) 6'0 170 Pounds fairly light skin, buff (Mole between eyebrows)

Supporting: Johnny, Naruto (Naruto) 5'10 weight not known but very buff, caramel skin, orange hair

Supporting: Igor, Majin Buu (DBZ) 5'7 Majin buu like, caramel skin

Antogonist: Maass, Goku (DBZ) 6'0 Light skin,

Supporting:Chris, Gaara (Naruto) 6'4 caramal/light skin, fairly cut

Supporting: Joe, Kabuto (Naruto) 5'11 White, buff

Supporting: Boggan, Kakashi (Naruto 5'7 light skin

Supporting: Moises, Krillen (DBZ) 6'2 Light skin thin but cut

Supporting: Ball, Tsunade (Naruto) 5'2 light skin ball like

Supporting: Ferguson, Jiraiya (Naruto) 5'9 Light skin, blonde hair

Supporting: William, Neji (Naruto) 5'9 light skin

Supporting: Swillenger, White Beard (One Piece) 5'7 Light skin

Supporting: Joey, Riku (Kingdom Hearts) 5'5 Caramel skin buff

Supporting: Finesse, Ash ( Pokémon) 5'11 Dark skin huge head

Supporting: Murren, Gai (Naruto) 5'9 Light skin

Supporting: Frieza, Himself (DBZ) You probably know him

Supporting: Angel, Trunks (DBZ) 6'1 Light skin

Antagonist 2: Burres, Ichigo (Bleach) 6'2 Light skin very buff

Antagonist 3: Norman, Black Beard (One Piece) 5'10 Light skin

supporting: Rooney, Aizen (Bleach) 5'11 Light skin

Supporting: Brandon, Iruka (Naruto) 5'11 light skin

Supporting Alfons, One Punch Man (OPM) 5'8 White


	2. CH1 Enter T&P!

_Hope you guys are ready for T&P The Anime because it's here! With Christmas approaching I hope you are all having a great holiday season, I also would like to apologize in advance for the few insiders I will be including in this story that the majority of you readers will not understand, I am also creating this story to entertain myself and those included in the story_. _The story will be told from the Protagonist point of view, who will be referred to as Matt (myself) for the majority of the story. Anyways I don't really have much to say so lets begin!_

* * *

I watched vigilantly as Mr. G passed out our graded exams, I glanced at mines to reveal that I had scored an 83.

"Mediocre" I mumbled to myself contently.

I glanced to my left to see Shakeem (My best friend) staring at his test with murderous intent, and then back at Mr. G.

I picked up Shakeem's test and a huge "89" in red print read across the cover.

"You scored higher than me" I said sympathetically.

Shakeem stared at me indifferent towards my comment.

"He couldn't give me that one point..." Shakeem mumbled to himself

Mumbling was something Shakeem had done often since I had met him 3 years ago. Although as he has gotten to know me, he has gotten significantly more vocal then he once was.

I sighed "Shakeem man, an 89 is still very good, don't stress on one point bro." I said sympathetically once again.

Shakeem stared at his test for a moment and then back at me " I guess so" Shakeem finally said contently.

"SHAKEEM WACK!" Was shouted obnoxiously from behind me. Shakeem Stared.

I turned around to see Kenny. An older teen who was always taunting Shakeem about basketball despite Shakeem's superiority at the sport.

"But I beat you already.." Shakeem pointed out to Kenny.

"Kenny shook his head and then walked away to conversate with a different student.

The clock read 2:38 PM Eastern Time (New York)

"Only 7 minutes left" I randomly pointed out to Shakeem. Ironically at the same time a girl who wasn't exactly important at the moment called me from the front of the room as usual, only to ask for the time. I replied flatly.

We waited until 2:50 and the bell had still not rung.

I turned towards Shakeem "The bell was supposed to ring five minutes ago!" I shouted obviously agitated.

Shakeem rose from his seat and walked straight to the back door of the classroom and looked outside the small rectangular window that let you see out of it but only straight. I Followed him.

Shakeem turned back and looked at me "Something isn't right here." Shakeem whispered.

I sensed his immediate concern and walked straight past him and opened the door. It immediately smelled of fire.

"How could I have not smelled this from behind one door!" I exclaimed.

I looked down the hall to see two tall figures who appeared to be in combat. They were.

"Joey! Stop or I **WILL** kill you" a deep broad voice yelled from the direction I was staring.

Upon further observation the one who had said this was Burres. A tall buff man who possesses shinigami powers, most likely in his late 30's or barely 40.

The other was one of my friends but not someone I was particularly close with at all. Joey.

Joey's a Keyblade wielder and only one of 4 current wielders, he's actually the only one left in the United States though.

"Burres, I will stop your evil ways!" Joey screamed charging at him with his "Way To The Dawn" Keyblade and thrusting it at him.

In an instant Burres unsheathed his own blade and yelled "Getsuga Tensho."

Suddenly the walls began to crack and I felt immense pressure, Shakeem immediately fled back into the classroom while calling for me as well, I moved most of my body into the classroom as well however I blinked once activating my Sharingan and then staring towards the horrific sight.

Burres pulled Joey towards him and stabbed him with his blade killing him instantly, a bright immense blue light shone immediately nearly blinding me in the process and Some walls even disintegrated, luckily we were far enough away that we were safe. The light disappeared and I looked once again. Joey was gone and so was his keyblade. I stared at Burres and his physical appearance had changed, he had a black aurora surrounding him and different clothes, however in an instant he returned to normal, now in jeans and a polo shirt. He noticed my presence and stared at me for a moment, noticing my activated sharingan.

"Tell everyone to leave immediately." Burres stated indifferent towards me.

I called to Shakeem and we proceeded to leave the building in the OPPOSITE direction.

Once in front the building...

"That's freaking insane!" Shakeem said to me in a somewhat fearful voice. It was weird for Shakeem to be showing any type of emotion.

"I Got my phone we can go now!" I turned around to see Jonathan walking towards us obviously in a jubilant mood.

At the same time our other friend Joe approached from the adjacent direction.

"yo what's good ma nigga's" Joe exclaimed addressing all of us.

"Shut the fuck up Joe" Jonathan said hastily.

I sighed. "Jonathan.. Joe's one of my best friends show some respect man."

Jonathan obviously refused as usual. However he seemed to feel some sort of repercussion for his ways as he didn't chuckle.

"well I'm outta here! I'm off to Queens! See ya'll Monday!" Joe exclaimed. With this statement I had just remembered that it was Friday, I had many things to attend to this weekend however they were all to be forgotten, we needed to investigate what just went down. I immediately decicide that I needed to find Justin.

Justin is another one of my friends, very powerful too, he was once a Pirate at one time before coming to the states and he uses those experiences to get his way.

My train of thought was cut off as Jonathan impatient as usual yells "yo are we leaving or what? I got things to do."

"Go on ahead with Dio he should be waiting for you at the corner. Me and Shakeem are waiting for someone."

Jonathan nodded and left.

Shakeem and I waited for what seemed like 30 minutes but was only fifteen. Regardless Justin exited the building with Chris, a tall kid who rarely attends classes.

"YO DID YA'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO JOEY!" Chris yelled in an excited tone, which bothered me very much, I mean one of our friends was just killed.

I'm guessing Shakeem felt the same as me since he was glaring at Chris, but then again he does that anyway.

"Justin" I finally stated "Buress and the rest of the teaching staff is becoming a problem, their too powerful, they killed Jerry last week."

Justin stared for a moment before replying arrogantly "I'll just kill all of them myself them, fuck the system."

Shakeem stared at him in amazement of how ignorant he just sounded.

I chuckled.

"I was just joking..." Justin mumbled.

"All right then so are we gonna do something or not!" I exclaimed

Everyone had agreed to work together except Chris who slowly walked away.

I probably was the only one to notice this however I ignored it, Chris probably wouldn't have helped much anyway.

"All right then, Shakeem I want you to plan out who we're gonna take down first. We'll all meet at 6am tomorrow and discuss."

"Got it" Justin and Shakeem replied simultaneously.

"but wait tomorrows Saturday" Justin replied.

"exactly" I answered "we'll catch one of the school officials off guard at their home while they are separated from all the other ones, they way we can strike back against their tyranny while also having the element of surprise!."

They both nodded and we parted ways. I decided to head home with an abundance of thoughts running through my head.

* * *

_Anddddd cut! Well I know it's fairly short but I thought the story would benefit most if the first chapter ended here, I will start working on the next chapter soon however based on my past track record please do not expect any new chapters too soon, I will try to update by next week, however this is not a promise. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, feel free to take a look a my other stories as well, until next time._


End file.
